Your Guardian Angel
by Kiri-Chi 1412
Summary: songfic pertama antara Kaito dan Aoko. lagu dari The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus: Your Guardian Angel


**Your Guardian Angel**

**Disclaimer: DC n MK bukan punya Kiri-Chi(Kiri-Chi itu nama panggikanku di FB) yah... mereka punya Aoyama Gosho-sensei. Kalo aku yang punya, DC n MK pasti jadi komik romantis semua... ^^**

**Ini adalah songfic yang Kiri-Chi buat berdasarkan laguThe Red Jumpsuit Apparatus: Your Guardian Angel. Mungkin cocok kali yah sama Kaito dan Aoko? *alesan PLAAK!***

**Yup, daripada dengerin ocehanku yang ga ada selesainya, lanjuuut! ^^**

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

"Kaito! Met pagi!" sapa Aoko riang, melambaikan tangannya kearah Kaito yang lagi senderan di pojok ruangan. "Hi Aoko! Um... aku lagi berpikir..." Kaito bergumam. Aoko mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, biru! Warna yang bagus Aoko!" sekejap mata Kaito sudah berada di belakang Aoko, mengintip rok Aoko. "KAITOO! LAGI-LAGI KAMU,YA!" teriak Aoko malu, mop di tangannya, kembali kejar-kejaran dengan Kaito di dalam kelas. "He he! Aoko marah! Ao-ko maraah..." nyanyi Kaito nggak jelas. Aoko semakin histeris mengejar Kaito.

2 minggu kemudian...

"Jadi benar, ayahku adalah Kaito KID?" tanya Kaito pada Jii. Jii hanya terdiam, mengetauhi bahwa sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk berbohong pada 'tuan muda' nya lagi. Dengan pasrah, Jii mengangguk. "Ya.."

Sejak saat itu Kaito mengenal cara menggunakan Poker Face, demi melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

_Demi Aoko.._

_And now I've stronger i've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul and i know,_

_Deep inside me i can be the one_

Hari-demi hari berlalu. Kaito mulai merasakan perbedaan dalam dirinya ini. Dia terlihat menjauh dari Aoko. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya takut, takut rahasia soal dia adalah Kaito KID. Tidak terasa sekarang dia berdiri di sini, di atas menara jam, tempat kenangannya dengan Aoko. Kaito mendesah.

_And seasons are changing and wave are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,_

_I can show you i'll be the one_

KID kalah malam itu. Bukannya dia tidak ingin menang melawan sang detektif Kudo Shinichi, melainkan dia ingin Shinichi menyelesaikan teka-teki yang diberikan olehnya untuk menjaga menara jam ini dari tangan orang-orang jahat yang ingin menghancurkan kenangan indahnya bersama Aoko. Dan Shinichi pun berhasil.

Dia pun kembali melawan sang detektif, pada saat pencurian "Black Star". Kali ini sedikit sulit, karena si detektif dalam posisi chibinya, bisa dibilkang lebih _flexibel_. Dia mengatakan pada Aoko jangan menunggunya untuk melihat kapal Queen Zelisabeth (dia berbohong pada Aoko), sehingga pada kenyataannya KID bisa melaksanakan pencuriannya dengan lancar, walau dia hampir saja tertangkap. Dia menyesal sudah membohongi Aoko. _Untuk kesekian kalinya..._

_I'll never let you fall, i'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

bagi Kaito, Aoko adalah segalanya. Senyumnya, tawanya, bahkan marahnya pun dia suka. Aoko selalu ada baginya. Dan Kaito ingin selalu Aoko menjadi _miliknya,_ walau apapun yang terjadi. _Miliknya.._

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole life,please don't throw that away_

_Cause i'm here for you, please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay,woah, stay..._

Karena setiap melihat senyum Aoko itu, Kaito merasa berdosa, dan berpikir hanya dengan menyentuh dia saja, dia bisa berdosa. Namun demi Aoko, demi senyumnya, Kaito akan melakukan apapun juga. Namun... KID telah menjadi pembatas yang signifikan bagi Kaito dan Aoko. _Rasanya, hatiku seperti tersayat-sayat... _

_Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And i know i'll be okay,_

_Though my skies are turning gray, woah_

_I will never let you fall,_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all..._

_Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Aoko... Walaupun nanti aku akan kehilangan nyawaku... Aku ingin melihat dia tersenyum kepadaku... Kamu milikku, Aoko..._

Kaito sedang termenung di mejanya. Tiba-tiba... "Hey Kaito, ada aopa? Kok melamun, nggak kayak kamu aja!" canda Aoko riang. Kaito terkejut dan berbalik kearah Aoko, lalu dia tersenyum. "Aku berpikir..." gumam Kaito. Aoko segera siap siaga. "warna apa ya hari ini?" FLIP! Kaito mengintip rok Aoko. "...KAITOOO!" Aoko berteriak histeris,kembali mengejar Kaito ke segala arah. "Hahaha~ Celana dalam Aoko warnanya pink! Pii~nk..!" nyanyi Kaito gembira sembari menghidari ayunan mop Aoko.

_Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Aoko... Karena kamu milikku.._

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven.._

**Nah, selesai deh songfic pertamaku! ^^ gimana? Gaje? Ato ga nyambung?aku akan berusaha supaya bisa meningkatkan kualitas fic ku *digaplok*. Anyway, please revieew! ^^**


End file.
